Mimikyu
Mimikyu is a Pokemon character that appears in The Puppet Show, he debuts in Boom Tails' 3rd Birthday!! Appearance The "body" of Mimikyu has been designed to look like Pikachu. The overall structure of the disguise does resemble Pikachu, but the skin is a grayish-beige color instead of yellow. Its "tail" is made of wood and has a grayish-brown color. The face of the disguise only consists of poorly drawn eyes, cheeks, and a mouth. Two holes appear in the body of the costume, which are the actual eyes of Mimikyu. Underneath the cloth appears to be a black shadowy mass, but it is unknown what it looks like in full. In actuality, Mimikyu is only approximately the size of its disguise’s torso, as there appears to be nothing inside of the “head”. Personality It is a cold, creepy being. It has respect for its owner, Boom Tails and is loyal to him as well, as well as everybody else, even to the villains Dragon Bolt, and Scarox, as he does not attack them due to Boom Tails not telling him to. Though it has a growing hatred for Pikachu. History Past Not much of his past is known, but at one point near Boom Tails' Birthday, Mew went and got him through unknown measures thinking it was a good idea to give him to Boom Tails' as a birthday present and a new Pokemon to own. Boom Tails' 3rd Birthday! In his debut episode, he is given to Boom Tails as a birthday present, when he comes out of his gift bag, the whole cast is left horrified with Pikachu even questioning why would he give Boom Tails a pokemon that despises Pikachu's, even Mew in the moment began to notice that this was not the best idea at all as well, he just stares at everybody and doesn't mind Joseph, Timmy, or even Dragon Bolt and Scarox when they appear, he just stares at them. However when Pikachu gets close to him and even looks at all the toys involving him he begins to get even angrier and even tries to grab Pikachu at one point, but the latter resists, Boom Tails suggests the presents he got including Pikachu (which was most of them) to be a form of distraction for him to see and despise it so he doesn't go after the real thing. he is seen with Boom Tails and the others partying till the end of the episode. The Chuckleist Knuckleist Returns Mimikyu appears with Boom Tails in this episode. Relationships Boom Tails: Being his owner, Mimikyu treats Boom Tails with the most respect out of any Character, due to him having a Trainer/Owner relationship to him, he is also very loyal to Boom Tails and follows his commands, such as when he was told that if Knuckles were to come around them, he would fight back (alas though his attacks against Knuckles would fail due to this and even would still lose even if he was ordered to run away). Pikachu: It despises him for unknown reasons, as Mimikyus hate Pikachus, no one knows why but Toon Zelda theorizes that because it wears the rag of one and that's why it hates it. This is even more evidently shown in Boom Tails' 3rd Birthday! where he is shown to be extremely aggressive to Pikachu and even tries to grab him at one point but to no avail, as Pikachu gets away and stays back from him in time. He even hates anything related to him at all, such as seeing all the Pikachu related presents from Boom Tails', to even having his named mentioned bringing him anger, to some of the characters having to not say Pikachu's name when referring to him. Pixie Goblin: Being the adopted brother of the person that he owes him, Mimikyu does not treat Pixie Goblin the same way he treats Boom Tails, he only treats him like the other characters, though at times when Pixie Goblin talks to him like a pet, Mimikyu gets mad and starts shaking and screeing silently at him. Timmy The Turqoise Squid: Being the only person besides Boom Tails and Pikachu to get up close to him and despite the warnings from Toon Zelda and the other characters, Mimikyu does not mind the presence of Timmy The Turquoise Squid, and might not mind Inklings in general at all. Joseph: Being one of the only beings Mimikyu has been more up close with, he doesn't mind Joseph seeing him in Boom Tails' 3rd Birthday! Dragon Bolt: He doesn't mind Dragon Bolt despite the fact that he is a villain, not even showing a sign of an attack or anything. Scarox: Just like Dragon Bolt, he doesn't mind Scarox at all despite the fact that he is a villain. Trivia * He loves the toys of himself * Pikachu describes his ghost hand as feeling cold and dead